Christmas gift
by Youjibell
Summary: Atobe Keigo, era la persona más magnifica en ese lugar  y junto a él vivían  otros  más: Otori y Shishido  eran dos de sus valientes , además  de su duo de magos, Yuushi era el más sabio y le seguía Gakuto  su  aprendiz


Bueno realmente no estaba segura de este fic, tiene como tres o cuatro meses en el ordenador, y apenas hace unos días terminé el capitulo. No me maten por las cosas raras que puedan leer aquí y que pueden seguir apareciendo, en serio he perdido el control de la narración desde el momento que dz colapsó. En fin ahí les dejo, calculo dos cap más.

**Dedicado a las chicas Hyotei (Musa, Prince, Ale, Fallon) las quiero feliz año nuevo.**

**Christmas gift**

**Capitulo 1 **

Sus rubios cabellos se ocultaron un poco entre las sábanas, se removió un poco hasta quedar totalmente envuelto en sus cobijas; sorbió por la nariz un poco, delatando lo que Atobe ya sospechaba, estaba llorando. Tenía media hora que habían llegado a la casa del rubio. El millonario se había tomado la gran molestia, según el aristócrata, de llevarlo a su casa. De todos los titulares, Jiroh era quien parecía más afectado.

La noche anterior por un accidente, uno de los miembros del club había muerto casi instantáneamente justamente después de la cena de navidad, la verdad no lo conocían muy bien. Entre tantos miembros Atobe no tenía realmente tiempo para fijarse en gente que no valía la pena. Ir a ese funeral había sido puro compromiso, la mayoría de los miembros regulares pensaba algo similar. Jiroh era la excepción, desde que Atobe le dio la noticia por la noche notó que al rubio le había afectado la noticia.

-La gente muere; estoy seguro que no sabías ni su nombre- le dijo sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

- Tú, no lo conocías yo conozco a los más de 224 miembros y él… era muy divertido contaba unas muy buenas bromas- dijo con la voz medio quebrada luego sacó su cara pálida dejando ver sus ojos para ver la cara de circunstancia a la de Atobe. Quien a decir verdad no tenía muy claro que decir- una vez me dijeron que, ante la muerte no hay nada que se pueda hacer, nunca se sabe cuándo o como uno dejara este mundo, ni tú con todo el dinero del mundo lo puedes solucionar. – Keigo se tomó la sien en señal de molestia luego le acarició el cabello juntándolo un poco.

- Por eso la vida es valiosa y sería muy estúpido que no la disfrutaras ¿no crees?, no vale la pena que sufras o llores por cosas irremediables, lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar bien, tanto por ti como por la persona que ya no está aquí.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego simplemente, el rubio descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del dueño de los ojos violetas.

- A veces parece que no tienes sentimientos, pero yo se que si- luego simplemente alcanzó a depositar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Atobe quien correspondió gustoso. –Atobe… cuéntame un cuento, para que me duerma- el otro alzó una ceja y lo separó de sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No soy tu niñera- le dijo levantándose de la cama, pero solo pudo ver los ojos almendrados medio llorosos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Suspiró y luego deliberadamente se sentó pesadamente en la cama – yo no sé de cuentos, ¿no estás hablando en serio?

- Pero es que si no, no podre dormir- Atobe hizo una mueca extraña, mientras Jiroh se acomodó en su cama sabiendo que, de alguna forma tendría lo que quería.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que empiece? - le preguntó cuándo empujó un poco al rubio y se acomodó a su lado.

- Bueno pues con un "había una vez un lugar hermoso"

- No esperas un cuento de niños de cinco años ¿verdad? – Lo miró y luego encontró un leve asentimiento- está bien te contaré.

- Pero el protagonista tiene que llamarse Jiroh, mi mamá siempre me contaba historias así.

- No puedo creer esto ¡Atobe Keigo contando cuentos! Bahh!-

_Bueno todo comenzó en un reino, que era un lugar normal; ¡Sí! Normal, una castillo como cualquier otro; con más de 30 habitaciones, chalet, piscina, etc. Donde vivía la más magnifica persona. Apuesto, con porte y presencia; eso sin mencionar que su presencia en sí era magnifica. Su nombre "Atobe Keigo"._

-¿Qué no se supone que el protagonista soy yo?-

-No será una historia buena si no estoy yo niño… deberías saberlo.

-Atobe… ¡no olvides los ninjas!

-No habrá ninjas

-Bueno entonces, que Atobe no sea tan perfecto como "Ore-sama" en persona.

_Atobe Keigo, era la persona más magnifica en ese lugar y junto a él vivían otros más: Otori y Shishido eran dos de sus empleados más leales… valientes escuderos que durante las noches compartían la cama, además de su duo de magos, Yuushi era el más sabio y le seguía Gakuto su aprendiz, quienes también compartían una vida juntos._

-Kei-chan, es un cuento no la vida real adornada.

- mejor yo seguiré.

_Atobe, en su reino podía contar con todo, tenía fama, fortuna, amigos nobles pero aun así se sentía vacio ya que su vida perfecta no tenía sentido, se dio cuenta que lo que hacía falta en si vida era el verdadero amor por eso, unos meses atrás se había comprometido en matrimonio con una noble doncella, atenta y bella de un reino lejano. Era uno rico y prospero, pero no se comparaba con el reino del Hyotei. Aquella hermosa dama, refinada se llamaba… Tezuka Kunimitsu._

-¡Tezuka! ¡No Jiroh! Eso quedó en el pasado ¿Cuándo entenderás que eso solo fue por un común acuerdo? ¡Tezuka ni siquiera tiene un pelo de dama hermosa!-

- Solo es un cuento… y como no soy el protagonista…

- Está bien, tu aparecerás, yo continuaré.

_La cual conoció hasta después de comprometerse, no lo iba a negar, era simpática y sobre todo se veía fuerte era un digno rival a su altura, pero claro en cuanto la conoció se dio cuenta que nunca podría casarse con Tezuka, de nuevo Atobe Keigo se sintió vacio. Sin embargo el compromiso ya estaba hecho y todo el sequito de Tezuka, tenía todo listo para celebrar aquellas nupcias entre los nuevos reyes sus reinos. Atobe se sintió desdichado. Fue entonces que hizo un llamado a los cielos para disolver el compromiso, pero le fue negado. Tenía que seguir las tradiciones. Atobe frustrado por la osadía de conceder su deseo decidió no hacer caso a los mandatos de los cielos y hacerse cargo él mismo. Fue que prefirió invocar fuerzas extrañas y lados demoniacos para cumplir sus nuevos deseos y derrotar a Tezuka. _

-¿Por qué lo ibas a derrotar? ¿Qué no era impedir la boda?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido aquel rubio menudito.

-¿Dije derrotar? es solo que no pienso casarme con él.- respondió el adinerado adonis mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pareja que parecía estar olvidando su tristeza.

-Bueno te quedaste en que ibas a invocar a Kirihara.

-Yo no mencioné ese nombre.

-Dijiste que usarías lados demoniacos…

-Si tienes razón niño.

_Cuando el gran Atobe Keigo llegó a su reino, chaqueó sus dedos y todos estuvieron atentos a sus mandatos, la orden era simple. Aquellos más allegados y valientes irían con a tierras lejanas para conjurar a los tres demonios y derrotarlos en el campo de batalla y así obligarlos a que cumplieran su deseo._

_Sus dos valientes escuderos junto con sus magos fueron tras de él para asegurar la victoria. Ellos se aventuraron a tierras lejanas, donde tuvieron que caminar por días y noches enteras hasta entrar en los reinos del Rikkaidai. Era lugar sombrío y terrible donde los habitantes habían caído en las garras del mal. _

_Al entrar se encontraron con el primer demonio, el terrible Kirihara… un demonio con un terrible trastorno de personalidad, quien había impedido su entrada, sin embargo Atobe pudo pasar sin problemas derrotando al demonio mientras el demonio reía histéricamente gritando "yo seré el único demonio del Rikkaidai"_

-Atobe… ¿y cuando se supone que salgo yo?- pregunto el rubio clavando su mirada, esperando el momento cumbre de su gloriosa salida.

-Pues al final- refunfuño el aristócrata como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a lo que el rubio como respuesta, se exaltó.

-¡No! Exijo salir en la historia AHORA- le reprocho mientras se dio la vuelta, haciendo que de alguna manera Atobe cediera a los caprichos.

- Y ¿qué tendrías que hacer en los territorios del Rikkaidai?- interrogó, a lo que rubio sonrió y se apresuró en contestar.

-¡Pues viendo cómo juega Bunta!-

-Muy bien Ore-sama se ha sentido ofendido, se acabo el cuento por hoy- Atobe Keigo se levantó de la cama mirando al rubio con cierto dejo de molestia.

-No importa, ya tengo sueño… buenas noches Atobe- dijo rodándose por su cama haciéndole un espacio para darle a entender al capitán de su equipo cual era SU lado de la cama.

-¡Y todavía esperas que me quede a dormir aquí! ¡Qué descaro!-.

- Shhh Atobe me espantas el sueño…-

**Continuara…**

Sí, amenazo con regresar, en fin saludo y dejen reviews…

(y no es una orden ; es un declaración de hecho)


End file.
